This invention relates generally to the mechanical washing of the walls of buildings, generally vertical members, and similar non-horizontal surfaces; more specifically, it relates to an apparatus for washing the interior walls of structures, where it is not possible to ignore the wash water that might collect on the floor. The apparatus is particularly adapted for cleaning walls that have been covered with washable coverings such as vinyl plastic materials and the like.
There are numerous instances in which the interior walls of buildings must be periodically cleaned, both to foster a like-new appearance and to promote a clean environment. To make such cleaning an easier job, one of the materials that is routinely applied to walls is a water-proof coveting of vinyl plastic. Vinyl wall coverings are widely used in hospitals, schools, food-serving areas, restrooms and high-traffic hallways and the like, in order that cleaning them can be routinely accomplished with water and detergents. But while the waterproof nature of vinyl wall coverings has provided distinct advantages over old-fashioned painted surfaces the manner of cleaning such wall surfaces has remained somewhat antiquated. Indeed, many walls are still being manually washed with buckets of water and detergent, using sponges and rags to apply both cleaning solutions and rinse water, with dry drop cloths being placed on the floor to preclude excess liquids from accumulating on flooring. Therefore, there has remained a need for a way to more efficiently clean wall coverings, painted walls and the like that have a generally vertical orientation and that are generally impervious to water. It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that will satisfy this need.
A further object is to provide a hand-held wand with a relatively long handle, such that a scrubbing pad at the distal end of the handle can be placed in contact with the uppermost and lowermost portions of a wall without requiring excessive movement by a person holding the handle.
One more object is to provide an apparatus that permits rapid switching between a washing compound that may contain water and one or more cleaning agents--and a rinsing compound that may contain only clean water.
Another object is to provide a cleaning apparatus that is conducive to the use of cleaning liquids, including petroleum-based solvents, that might not normally be used if there were a significant risk of contact with human skin.
These and other objects will be apparent from a reading of the specification that follows, with appropriate reference to the figures of the drawing that are attached hereto.